


Wanted to let you know....

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: just pointing out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi. I noticed this. I figured I'd point this out.





	Wanted to let you know....

Hi, I noticed that you had made this into a collection, not a series. I don't know why you chose to do so, but you should probably adjust settings so others cannot do what I am doing, and instead, only your works/works that you approve of can be put into the collection.


End file.
